Passing Notes
by Chainlinks
Summary: Is there really a better way to spend History of Magic than passing notes? Seamus Dean slash


Author's Note: Trying this new style... You know, the old passing notes style where every paragraph is a seperate note passed in class. Sorry, but it was just so tempting to try it!  
  
Disclaimer: Seamus, Dean, and the rest of Hogwarts' lovely student body and staff don't belong to me, though I'm beginning to wonder if maybe kidnapping Lavender might be a great idea.  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
  
  
Passing Notes  
  
  
  
Isn't this class boring?  
  
We've been taking this class for five years. Are you just noticing that fact? Pardon if your amazing perception skills fail to amaze me, Seamus.  
  
Don't you know anything about passing notes? That's just the standard opening line.  
  
My apologies, then. I should read up on the ettiquite of breaking rules, shouldn't I?  
  
It's not really breaking rules, is it Dean? Mr. Binns never told us not to pass notes and there he is staring at us and not complaining at all about our note passing.  
  
Seamus, dear, his eyes are really too shiny to see where he's looking. This is most definitely rule breaking.  
  
Well he could be looking at us and not complaining. Like you said, his eyes are too shiny to know what he's looking at. He could very well be looking us and admiring us for our impudance.  
  
I've yet to meet a teacher who admires impudance. Besides, he could look this way any minute and dole out the usual detention and minus five points.  
  
Doesn't the danger turn you on?  
  
Idiot.  
  
If I'm such an idiot, why do I get better Charms marks than you?  
  
Flitwick feels sorry for you. Either that or you're sleeping with him.  
  
Damn. You guessed my dirty secret.  
  
That had better be sarcasm, Finnigan.  
  
Aw, jealous?  
  
Idiot.  
  
Haven't we already discussed the idiot thing? Can't you be more original?  
  
Sorry, I save my originality quota for my artwork.  
  
So now your art's more important than your Seamus?  
  
You sound surprised. It's not a new development, you know.  
  
How can I sound surprised? I'm writing on paper!  
  
Fine. Your handwriting seemed to imply surprise. Satisfied with that explanation?  
  
Not really. Are you a handwriting analyst? I'm pretty sure you aren't, so how do you know what my handwriting implies?  
  
Shut up Seamus.  
  
How can I shut up? I'm writing not talking, remember?  
  
You're sitting over there giggling like a moron.  
  
You're mean.  
  
Cruel's a more accurate term, isn't it?  
  
Jerk. But that's why I love you!  
  
Whatever, Seamus. Don't say that unless you mean it.  
  
What would you do if I did mean it?  
  
I wouldn't believe you.  
  
Your handwriting changed when you wrote that. It got all neat and straight.  
  
So now you're the handwriting analyzer?  
  
I was just making an observation. No need to get defensive, Dean!  
  
I'm not defensive.  
  
Did you deliberately make your handwriting sloppy just now?  
  
No!!!  
  
I think you're a little too jumpy about this subject. Maybe you want me to mean it when I say I love you?  
  
Idiot.  
  
Such a creative way to evade my question.  
  
Stop it, Seamus! Binns is talking about Murthred the Senile! We haven't learned about this yet and he'll probably be on the final.  
  
Ooh, you're getting more creative, Dean! I approve! That was the Hermione- wannabe approach, I think. Should I take that as a "Yes, Seamus, I want your sexy body!"  
  
No, you shouldn't.  
  
You mean you don't want my sexy body?  
  
Seamus, you're an idiot.  
  
You took a long time answering me that time.  
  
So? Maybe I was listening to Binns.  
  
You weren't.  
  
How do you know? You can't even see me! You're sitting in front of me, genius.  
  
I just know. I've got psychic powers.  
  
Trelawney-wannabe.  
  
Ick! You're too good with the insults, Dean.  
  
Yes.  
  
Yes? Aren't you supposed to say thanks for the compliment? That was a compliment, you know. Ungrateful imp.  
  
No, I meant that yes, I wouldn't really mind if you told me you love, yes I want you, yes. Fuck you, Seamus.  
  
Well you didn't have to be so dramatic. I knew all along. You're really cute when I tease you, did you know that?  
  
Seamus, you're weird.  
  
Love you too, Dean!  
  
Really?  
  
Really.  
  
Thanks. I love you too, Seamus. Even if you are insane.  
  
You say the sweetest things. Meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight.  
  
Why?  
  
To make out of course. It's the cliche thing to do: We've got the love confessions over with. All that's left is the passionate make-out scene!  
  
No, why would we go to the astronomy tower? Our beds are next to each other and we learned silencing charms ages ago.  
  
My bed or yours?  
  
Lame pick up line. Yours.  
  
It's a date!  
  
Author's Note: Well, that pretty much sucked. The format was awful and I'm never doing it again. But it was a great waste of time, don't you think? 


End file.
